Little China
Night City Downtown Sector C4, also known as Little China is a rundown, low rent district of Night City. Chinese triads can also be found in this district. It is featured in the Pen and Paper RPGs Cyberpunk 2013 and 2020. Overview The Little China-International District is a bustling hub for Night City’s Asian-American communities. Noodle houses, sushi spots, dim sum restaurants and karaoke bars mingle with gift shops and markets selling imported goods. Historical and cultural exhibits are on display at the Ming Yung Museum of the Asian Pacific American Experience. Skyscrapers with neon lights cover the night sky of Little China, and there are various cyberware shops. Areas of Little China C4#1 Night City Police Headquarters: C4#2 The Piper Memorial Sports Arena and Club Atlantis: C4#3 Office Building: This building has twelve floors of medium office suites with two sub-levels of underground parking. The third through sixth floors are available for rent as office space.. Because of a recent slump in commercial property sales in Night City, many commercial realtors are ready to make incentive deals to secure even a twelve-month lease. Security Level: 1 C4#4 25 Highcourt Plaza Hotel: Twenty-eight stories of expensive, very chic hotel, with twin towers of silvered glass and four observation elevators rising from the central atrium/lobby, the Highcourt's interior decor is rendered in an understated 1920's Art Deco style. The east wing includes an indoor pool, health spa, and beauty and fitness center, while the west wing features a small convention center (capacity 200 people), a travel bureau and the three- star French restaurant Le Fontainebleau. The third through twenty-fourth floors consist of double occupancy rooms with baths. The twenty-fifth through twenty-seventh floors have sixteen suites complete with kitchen, full bath, and interfacing capacity. The twenty- eighth floor consists of two huge penthouse apartments reserved for visiting heads of state, captains of industry, and millionaire rockerboys and their entourages. Valet parking is provided by the hotel in their two levels of underground parking as well as rental car and limousine service for those guests needing transportation around Night City. The west wing's rooftop is specially equipped with a landing pad capable of handling the heaviest corporate helo or tilt-wing business aircraft. Hotel security consists of two armed hotel detectives and four eight-hour shifts of eight roving plainclothes security personnel, plus two people monitoring video display cameras. Equipped with electric stun guns and handheld communications gear, the security can handle most common situations in the hotel (he.; drunks, loud parties, and nonpaying patrons). If anything more dangerous occurs, or hotel property or guests are in danger, they will not hesitate to call law enforcement authorities immediately. Security Level: 2 C4#5 Multilevel Parking Garage: A six-story parking facility with a capacity to park five hundred automobiles, parking meters are provided for every parking space per hour. Run by the local All park company, this building does not have any security, and vehicles without security systems are prime targets for a break-in by a local boostergang known as the Lords of Discipline. The Lord's crimes range from simple muggings to grand theft auto. A real bunch of losers, this gang is small, relatively unarmed and easy to intimidate with a show of bravado or simple firepower. Security Level: 1 C4#6 Night City First National Bank: C4#7 Night City Transit Center: C4#8 Crestview Place: C4#9 Chen's Oriental Gardens: This establishment's high standard of Asian cuisine and spacious dining area make it a favorite with many in Night City. Cantonese, Mandarin and Thai are just a few of the styles found on the menu. The decor is reminiscent of a Chinese emperor's garden complete with Koi fish ponds, canary cages and lighting designed to promote a relaxed, opulent setting for fine dining. The service is polite, fast and efficient considering the use of human waiters. Four stars. Security Level: 1 C4#10 Wu Chii Lee and Son's Apothecary & Yeh Ching Yah School of Martial Arts: A large well-lit shop with many curious-looking preserved and pickled animals, Chinese acupuncture charts and literally hundreds of drawers along one wall. At the back of the store is a small, cramped service counter. Dr. Lee can help you with any prescription or Chinese herbal-medicinal cure. He does not sell 'dorphs or other illegal drugs. Dr. Lee is known by the people of the neighborhood as a Feng Shiu or geomancer; a combination priest/doctor/psychiatrist who also tells fortunes. He can be a very useful source of information about the area, if you can curry his favor. The second story is a gymnasium and martial arts dojo run by Dr. Lee's son, Bryan. The Yeh Ching Yah School offers many different Asian fighting styles as well as a complete fitness center. Showers and locker space are available for members only. C4#11 Ling Po Imports: Since 1997, Ling Po Imports, Ltd. has been an importer for a wide range of luxury, exotic and collectible items from all parts of the Orient. Expensive china, porcelain, and all manner of Oriental art objects are also sold. Prices on many of the items in their gallerys are prohibitively high, but Ling Po guarantees authenticity and provides an accurate history or provenance with all works of art they sell. The four-story building housing this importer dates back to the late 1940's and is one of the oldest still standing in Night City. Renovated several times by the owner, Daniel Ling Po, this thriving venture is a model for the community at large. Security Level: 2 C4#12 Red Door inn: C4#13 Renta-Robo: C4#14 Aerocab: C4#15 Ling Husan's New China Pharmacy: An active supplier to the heavy drug markets of Night City, Mr. Ling covers his activity with this pharmacy operation. Oddly enough, Mr. Ling is an excellent pharmacist, and he does almost as much business in legal drugs as he does supplying the various gangs with their fixes. All illegal transactions are done through the local dataterm, using the code ALCHMST. Once logged on, a person will find prices and instructions for ordering various goods. C4#16 The Hong Kong Market: An average Chinese market, with fresh vegetables and other culinary necessaries for cooking truly great Chinese food. The market is popular with both Edgezoners and Movers, and it is not uncommon to see an EBM executive walking down the aisles dodging small, shouting children. The market is run by Malcolm Allister and his Chinese wife, Tsuan Lee. The couple inherited the market from Tsuan Lee's mother, who ran the shop until she died in 2018. Security is provided by Malcolm's Militech Crusher, a gun he favored when working for that company. C4#17 Madame Lin's Massage Parlor: Madame Lin is well known for her massages and her girls. For a mere 40 Eb per hour, you can experience the "Heavenly Delight" of an "authentic" Oriental massage. While the insides of the establishment might not quite reach the expectations of the advertisements, the girls give it their best shot. Many girls in the local Ling Po crime organization get their start here; the local training ground, so to speak. There are also rumors that Madame Lin is involved quite actively in the Pacific Rim slaver circuit, but such rumors are unsubstantiated. Security Level: 1 C4#18 The Toy Box: The Toy Box is run by an ancient man named Hing Chin, who locals say is well over one hundred years old. The store itself has been located at the same comer ever since Night City was known as Del Coronado. Mr. Chin has sold toys to three generations of children in Little China, and will keep selling them until death finally catches up with him. He carries toys from all over the world, all of the finest quality. C4#19 The Silver Dragon: A high quality Chinese restaurant, catering exclusively to the population of Little China. Any outsiders will be turned away, with excuses like "no more tables" or "just closing". If potential patrons bully themselves into the Silver Dragon, they will soon regret their presumption. The meal will taste delicious at the time, but after about an hour, all characters who ate the meal will be struck with the most awful stomach cramps. Security Level: 1 C4#20 Old China: A basic odds and ends shop. Old China carries everything from plastic Buddha temples to four foot tall, hand cawed ivory images of the goddess Kali. A basic tourist shop, with prices to match. Security Level: 1 Notable People * Dr. Wu Chii Lee * Sensei Bryan Duncan Lee * David Ling Po * Lin Chi Nan * Sang Hoi Wan * Tani Chow * Sam Chin * Wan Kin Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Locations Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Locations